


Lonk and Zelda crack piss fic

by Volupta



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Piss, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volupta/pseuds/Volupta
Summary: Lonk wakes up to a desperate zelda
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 5





	Lonk and Zelda crack piss fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic requested by friends, enjoy. Request any fic at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/any-writing-requests !

A knock on the door awoke Lonk from his slumber. His bladder was bursting since he didn’t piss before he went to bed, but he ignored it in favor of answering the door. It was Zelda, who was crossing her legs and shifting around. Lonk pretended he didn’t know what was going on. He wanted to see her piss her pants, just the thought of it made his cock start to harden, no matter his need to piss as well.

“Oh hi, Zelda! How are you?” Lonk asked.

"Hi, Lonk, I’m good! I just came to give you back your book,” She said, looking around slightly. Lonk smiled and stepped away from the door.

“Thanks! Hey, wanna come in? I would love to talk with you a bit!” He said. She looked surprised and then guilty.

“I don’t know, I really should be getting back,” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“I Insist, I’ll even get you something to drink!” He said and took her hand, gently pulling her inside. She gasped as she had to take a step to keep from falling, moving out of the position that had been keeping her from accidently pissing. Her bladder squirted piss into her underwear and pants, making a dark spot on the crotch of her pants before she managed to gain control again. 

“Oh, sorry! You must have really needed to go!” Lonk said, his dick getting fully hard and making a tent in his pajamas. Zelda blushed and looked away, embarrassed about seeing his tent and pissing her pants, even more so that some of the wetness wasn’t from the piss.

“Ah! Sorry! Can I use your bathroom? I don’t think I can move without peeing more!” She exclaimed, trying to move inside without making more of a mess. Closing the door behind her, she looked at him to see him holding out an empty thermos with the top off. She didn’t know where he had gotten it.

“Well, my toilet is broken, but you can piss in this if you  _ really  _ need to go, but on one condition: you need to piss in front of me so I can watch” He said. Zelda blushed at the thought of peeing in a thermos, and in front of a boy she liked. She couldn’t deny it made her pussy wet however. 

“Well, okay, I do really need to go” She admitted and took the thermos, sliding her pants off and spreading her legs. She hesitated putting the thermos under her, nervous. Zelda shook off her nerves, put the thermos to her pussy lips and started pissing, groaning softly at the relief she had been holding in.

Lonk was busy watching her piss and rubbing his cock through his pajama pants. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen, his own need to piss had been forgotten. Kneeling down, he got close to her, looking up to her blushing face.

“Can i touch you?” He asked hopefully. Zelda just nodded and he reached out to touch her thigh, which was wet from the splashing piss. His other hand reached in his pajama pants and started stroking his length, not at all hiding his movements.

As he trailed his fingers to Zelda’s still pissing vagina, she bit her lip. Would he really touch her there? While she was pissing into his thermos? He would, and he did. He put his hand in her piss and rubbed the length of her pussy, ending at her clit. The piss splashed off his hand and onto his arm, the warm salty liquid trailing down to his elbow. He didn’t hold in the desperate sound that came out of him.

“You can do more than just touch if you want”, Zelda said softly. Lonk looked up at her surprised, but grinned. He immediately closed the gap between them and started to drink her piss straight from the source, teasing her clit with his tongue. The warm disgusting fluid dribbled down his chin as he gulped down mouthful after mouthful. 

Zendla moaned when he started licking her clit, not used to the alien feeling of someone else pleasuring her.

After another minute, her piss trickled off into a drip, and then stopped. Lonk kissed her wet, piss covered thighs and looked up at her from his kneeling position, his cock hard as a rock and throbbing. Zelda thought for a moment, before speaking up.

“Can I… help you with your, uh, hard on?” She asked shyly. Lonk paused and then grinned again. This was becoming his greatest fantasy!

“Yeah! That would be awesome!” He exclaimed, standing up and already fishing out his dick from his pants. It was long and visibly throbbing, precum leaking out the tip. Zelda blushed at the sight. She was blushing a lot recently.

“Well… do you want me to, uh, suck you off? Or would you like to fuck me?” She asked, not looking at him. Lonk knew what he wanted without having to think.

“I want to fuck you!” He said, a silly grin on his face. Zelda nodded and took her pants and underwear off, moving to Lonk’s desk to stabilize herself as she bent over. Then she looked behind her, at Lonk, expectantly, shaking her bare ass slightly.

“Come on then, come fuck me until I can’t think anymore!” Zelda didn’t hold back her thoughts anymore, wanting to just be fucked by her crush more than anything.

Lonk stepped behind her and rubbed the tip of his length on her wet pissy pussy, slowly pushing in. No lube was needed, his precum and her wetness was enough to lubricate his cock going in. Zelda instinctively clenched on the invading dick, making Lonk make a desperate sound and push in all the way. Zelda moaned, pushing back against him and gripping the desk hard. Slowly Lonk started thrusting in and out. She was so tight, like a vice.

“L-Lonk, it feels so good!” She exclaimed, her eyes rolling back into her head. There was one problem though: Lonk’s need to piss had come back fully force. 

“Hey, Zelda? Is it alright if i piss in you? I really need to go.” He said, still thrusting into her shallowly.

“P-Piss in me? Well… Okay,” She said, not wanting to admit that pissing while fucking was one of her fantasies.

“Cool! Thanks!” He said, stopping all movement. He took a moment to start pissing, not used to being inside something as he pissed. Still, he managed to start and groaned as he did.

Zelda moaned softly as she felt the heat in her explode as Lonk started pissing. The piss was seeping in every crevice in her pussy, leaking through her cervix and tainting her womb.

“Oh god… it’s so hot!” She mumbled, making Lonk smirk. He suddenly pulled out, still pissing, and showered her with the golden waste. It showered over the desk, Zelda’s head, back, and ass. Lonk knew he would remember this vividly and jerk off to it later.

The piss kept going for an unthinkable amount of time, seeming endless until finally it stopped. Before the last drops trickled out, he pushed his dick back into Zelda, and started fucking her fast, needing to get off.

Zelda was being rocked back and forth by the force of Lonk’s thrusts, moaning and eyes rolling back into her head. Lonk slapped her ass as he finally came, watching her ass jiggle on his cock.

They both stayed there a moment, Zelda warming his cock as it softened and finally it slipped out. Zelda turned around, cum and piss leaking down her legs.

“Lonk, that was… amazing!” She said shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. She remembered something.

“Um, what time is it?” She asked. Lonk looked up at the clock on the wall.

“It’s 11:25, why?” He asked curiously. Zelda gasped and rushed to get her clothes on.

“I must go! It’s been over an hour since I came here, I’m late!” She exclaimed, rushing out the door. Lonk didn’t have any complaints, now he could go back to sleep.


End file.
